


stitches

by madzoo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Self-Harm, Violence, tension i guess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzoo/pseuds/madzoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ничего не происходит, никакого физического контакта, все просто злобно смотрят</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ну я сосу в названия, в стиле, в сюжете, во всем

Когда Верховный Лидер Сноук приказывает ему, он подчиняется. На этом держится порядок и величие Первого Ордена.  
Хакс выходит из зала быстрым шагом, сохраняя спокойствие, и своды за его спиной трещат и крошатся, на разрушающейся их Базе, которая должна была стать величайшим оружием против Республики. Он не зря носит свое звание в таком возрасте, нерасточителен в ресурсах и, направляясь в ангар, он связывается с центром управления и командует непреклонным тоном, способным подавить любую панику:  
\- Объявите общую эвакуацию и подготовьте мой корабль. Немедленно.  
По дрожи полов и скрипу стен отчетливо чувствуется, планете остаются считанные минуты, и этого слишком мало, чтобы забрать его. Достаточно, если понять, что без Рена возвращаться не стоит. Хакс останавливает двоих штурмовиков в коридоре и распоряжается:  
\- Со мной, живо.  
И они бегут впереди, расчищая дорогу, сопровождают его до шаттла и летят с ним, над лесом, на сигнал передатчика. Даже этот выскочка не так глуп, чтоб не взять с собой коммуникатор. Корабль зависает над поляной по приказу Хакса, не растрачивая время на полную посадку, рядом с фигурой Рена, тяжело привалившейся на дерево, у края леса. Тот, стоит согнувшись, ладонь его зажимает на боку рану. Снег чистый и яркий, даже в темноте погасшей звезды, и видно темным пятном, выделяющимся на белом, натекшая лужа крови у его ног. Генерал Хакс без понятия, какого черта с ним случилось и ему плевать, если честно, подыхай тот у него на глазах. Но он знаком показывает опустить люк и говорит:  
\- Тащите его сюда.  
Штурмовики слушают, спрыгивают с трапа и ведут Рена на корабль, и в свете прожекторов легко разглядеть рану, рассекающую его лицо, отвратительной сочащейся язвой. Почва и снег проседают под их ногами заметнее, идет провалами и буграми, и Хакс прикрикивает на них:  
\- Быстрее!  
И когда до трапа остается меньше полуметра и Рен делает первый шаг на корабль, земля, наконец, проваливается на километры вокруг, вместе с лесом и базой, увлекая за собой штурмовиков и перемалывая их камнями. Хакс успевает выбросить руку, больше военным отработанным рефлексом, чем осознанным движением, хватает того за воротник и только потом, секундным колебанием, думает, как просто его отпустить. Разжать пальцы и позволить ему падать, решением многих своих проблем. Хакс смотрит ему в глаза, и пальцы его ослабляют хватку на мгновенье, почти отпуская, непозволительной слабостью на поводу у своих желаний - он хочет его убить. И удивление на лице Рена не в тот момент, когда он понимает это, а наоборот, когда чувствует, как кулак Хакса все же сжимается крепко и затаскивает его на борт.  
Хакс толкает его в кресло брезгливо, пока не успел измараться в крови и грязи, отряхивает свои перчатки и отдергивает форму, даже в этой суматохе идеальную, он приказывает пилоту взлетать. Только потом садится в кресло напротив и рассматривает Рена и его раны, губы у Хакса кривятся презрительно, и слишком в бешенстве, чтобы задавать вопросы. Он смотрит долго и прямо, ожидая от Рена повода сорваться и самое раздражающее во всей ситуации в целом - тому абсолютно плевать. Сгорбившись, он сидит с закрытыми глазами, опустив лицо, капает кровью на кресло и на пол, боль его и страдания можно распознать только по сжатой челюсти. Локтем Рен упирается в колено, а другой рукой все еще придерживает под ребрами рану.  
Отвратительно жалкое зрелище.  
Из внутреннего кармана кителя Хакс достает платок и швыряет ему, он просит:  
\- Утрись.  
И думать, мечтать его убить он может. Ослушаться приказа он не смеет.

*  
Крейсер зависает на орбите планеты, и генерал Хакс возвращается в свою каюту сменить форму перед встречей с Верховным Лидером, как будто нынешняя выглядит недостаточно идеально. Расстегивает пуговицу воротника только за закрывшимися дверьми, выдыхает устало и раздраженно, но остается стоять ровно и спрашивает:  
\- Какого черта, Рен? Что вы здесь забыли?  
\- Генерал.  
Тот приветствует его, не поднимаясь из кресла, рана на его лице обработана и стянута стежками, нелепой уродливой карикатурой, и в том, как держится и в позе, еще немного скошенной, заметны и другие повреждения.  
\- Убирайтесь отсюда, я не в настроение выслушивать вас.  
Предупреждает генерал, и Рен поднимается медленно, опираясь рукой на подлокотник, не в своей каюте, подходит к Хаксу и наклоняется ближе. Когда говорит, шрам его на щеке двигается за словами, и не пялиться на него, а смотреть прямо, требуются все усилия воли, даже для Хакса, тем более для него.  
\- Ваши амбиции, генерал, я ценю их, но если вам представится еще одна возможность закончить начатое в минуту моей слабости, советую не колебаться.  
Рен вкладывает в его руку скомканный окровавленный платок, и кровь на нем уже высохшим коричневым пятном, он угрожает.  
\- Или я прикончу вас.  
Тяжелой походкой Рен покидает комнату, подставляя спину без опаски, и свой момент Хакс уже упустил.  
Он смотрит на платок с отвращением, стягивает перчатку и заворачивает ткань в нее, чтобы не прикасаться голыми руками и выкидывает в утилизатор.  
\- Тц, - он шипит зло и вызывает дройда. - Прибери здесь.

*  
Сноук недоволен ими, но терпелив и мудр, чтобы показывать свой гнев.  
\- Верховный Лидер, - обращается Хакс со всем уважением и он не меньше разочарован потерей базы, и еще больше отсрочкой победы над Новой Республикой, он просит, - разрешите взять флот и атаковать систему Эллиниум, пока Сопротивление не изменило своих позиций. Они увлечены своей победой и не будут ожидать удара так скоро. Я уверен мы сможем захватить данные, которые упустил Рен.  
Боковым зрением ему видно, как дергается глаз у Рена и сжимается челюсть, привыкший прятаться за маской, он уязвим без нее, и выражение его лица говорит о многом. Первый из рыцарей Рен и ученик Верховного Лидера позорно проигравший девчонке.  
Снок раздумывает над словами Хакса, но качает головой и отказывает.  
\- Нет, генерал. Первый Орден понес большие потери. Вы останетесь здесь и лично проследите за подготовкой новобранцев. Атакой на Сопротивление займутся другие.  
Он был бы полезней, возглавляя флот и командуя наступлением на систему Эллиниум, но знает о субординации, предан Ордену и не смеет перечить. Верховный Лидер умен и расчетлив, и Хакс кивает, принимая свое наказание.  
\- Ступайте, генерал, меня ждет разговор с Кайло Реном.  
Хакс разворачивается на каблуках и успевает заметить страх на лице Рена, и когда идет к выходу, не может довольно не улыбаться.

*  
Он не может отказать себе в удовольствии дождаться его, хотя у самого много обязанностей и неразбериха после уничтожения базы, необходимость ознакомится с новым назначением и для разнообразия поспать пару часов за последние двое суток, но он останавливается за дверью, складывает за спиной руки и терпеливо ждет.  
Когда Рен появляется, глаза его воспаленные, почти незаметными красными прожилками под веками, стоит любого ожидания и даже больше, чем рассчитывал Хакс.  
\- Думаю, это весьма болезненно для вашего эго, Рен, упустить девчонку-мусорщицу.  
Говорит Хакс и наклоняет голову заинтересованно, заглядывая ему в глаза. И Рен смотрит холодно и вспышки гнева его, всегда неожиданны, но он отвечает спокойно, ровным голосом:  
\- Я слышал, ваш отец был начальником этой Академии, - Рен задумчиво и не торопясь оглядывает высокие своды, красные с черным флаги, символику ордена, коридоры и окна здания, точно восхищаясь архитектурой, он продолжает. - Воспитывать предателей в этих стенах...  
Он качает головой, недоговаривая, и наклоняется ближе, и смотрит, наконец прямо в глаза, спрашивая:  
\- Что бы сказал ваш отец?  
Хакс бьет его с размаху, тыльной стороной ладони, звонкой в пустых коридорах пощечиной, швы на лице его расходятся, и сочится кровь. Рен утирает ее ладонью, размазывая, и уходит.  
Генерал стоит еще, пережидая, пока не перестает задыхаться от ярости. Снимает перчатку с левой руки и голыми пальцами дотрагивается до места, которым бил, пачкает пальцы в его крови, растирает ее подушечками, нюхает рассеяно, смотря Рену вслед.  
Жидкая, она не пахнет ни чем, Хакс пробует ее на вкус.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> положу сюда пока не забыла. небольшое продолженьице  
> все вторично, насилие, селфхарм, все мое любимое  
> вычитано жопой соответственно

Сноук не произносит и звука долго после ухода Хакса, в гнетущей тишине огромного зала, изматывающим нервы молчанием.  
Окна здесь в тон гобеленам с символикой Первого Ордена, задрапированные плотными красными гардинами, не пропускающими яркий свет, остатками роскоши былой Империи, и оттого еще больше давящей атмосферой. И Кайло остается только беспристрастно стоять, держать спину насколько возможно прямо, и он давно не ребенок, чтобы стараться избежать последствий своих действий. Но не смеет начать первым, виновато опустить голову или смотреть в глаза, непозволительной дерзостью после провала. И первым, что он слышит тяжелый его усталый вздох.  
\- О твоих ранах позаботились?  
Спрашивает Сноук, вместо любых возможных упреков, и в голосе его слышно только подлинный интерес. Меньше всего Кайло ожидает такого вопроса, удивленно вскидывается и только спустя мгновенье отвечает.   
\- Да, Верховный Лидер.  
\- Что ж. Хорошо.  
Сноук кивает медленно и задумчиво, удовлетворенный этим ответом, откидывается на спинку кресла, неторопливостью в каждом движении, и лицо его и плечи остаются почти неразличимыми в тени. Массивные темные одежды тянутся следом, и они скрывают его вытянутую худую фигуру не хуже темноты. Он продолжает.  
\- Тогда скоро мы вернемся к твоему обучению. Теперь, после того, как последний джедай обрел нового ученика, нам нельзя терять времени.  
Говорит исключительно о результате, не подспудным смыслом в словах и невысказанным разочарованием, Сноук осведомлен о пределах могущества Силы, не может изменить прошлого и поэтому спокоен. Без вспышек гнева, он принимает неизбежность случившегося. Такое его спокойствие под кожей у Кайло отзывается скребущим зудом незавершенности, будто заслуженным ударом, который не нанесли. Он выпрямляется еще больше, и рана в боку дает о себе знать, напоминая тянущей болью.   
\- Я готов, Верховный Лидер. - Отвечает Рен немедленно, действиями желая исправить нанесенный ущерб. - Я жду только ваших наставлений.  
\- Пока нет, - скупым жестом пальцев Сноук отвергает его просьбу. - Встреча с отцом стала тяжелым испытанием для тебя.  
Кайло отрицательно дергает подбородком, коротко и резко, сам он отчаянно хочет считать это ложью, и говорит единственно верным вариантом.  
\- Я завершил то, что следовало.  
\- И даже больше. Ты не только противостоял искушению Света, но и оборвал жизнь Хана Соло, доказав свою верность темной стороне. Сам Дарт Вейдер, столкнувшись с похожей ситуацией поддался сомнениям. Однако, раны терзают тебя, как и мысли, Кайло Рен, я чувствую это волнение в Силе.  
Проницательным замечанием отмечает Сноук, и наклоняется ближе. В тусклом свете зала взгляд его пристальный и долгий кажется физическим давлением на коже, и Кайло прикрывает веки, стараясь отстранится от своих ощущений.  
\- Они не станут помехой, - он обещает.  
Тогда Сноук покровительственным состраданием мудреца качает головой.  
\- Нет никакой нужды стыдиться своих эмоций, скоро эти раны обернутся полезным опытом, - говорит он. - А теперь ступай. Восстанови силы и воспользуйся этим временем для медитаций.  
Как и положено Лидеру, он умеет быть убедительным, каждым словом и продуманным заранее ходом, понимает Кайло.  
Честными интонациями без тени фальши, в которых нет и искренности.

/  
Комнаты его готовят заранее к прибытию, как будто уборка пустого помещения может занять много времени. Переносят с челнока немногочисленные вещи, застилают постель, и заканчивают задолго до его прихода, оставляя все таким же безличным. Серые стены без окон, отсутствием излишней сентиментальности, по-минимуму меблировки сдержанных темных тонов, и от тех же апартаментов на базе или крейсере, они отличаются только недостатком низкого гула двигателей и охлаждающего реактора. Кайло едва ли обращает внимание на скудную обстановку или мебель окружающего пространства, целенаправленно проходит в ванную комнату, прямиком к раковине, и долго внимательно рассматривает свое отражение в зеркале напротив. Подбородок и кожу, пододвигаясь ближе к стеклу, каждую точку родинок и новый шрам, точно видит свое лицо впервые. Проводит пальцами над дугами бровей и у переносицы, оттягивает веки, всматриваясь в радужку глаз, и внешне разница только швами, пролегающими наискось ото лба и до линии челюсти.  
Оно не чувствуется родным, неуловимыми изменениями под кожей, как гниющие с сердцевины фрукты.  
Кайло выворачивает холодный кран, спуская воду до ледяной, смывает кровь из открывшейся на щеке раны и умывается тщательно, пока морозным покалыванием не начинает сводить челюсти. Только тогда закрывает воду, промакивает тканью полотенца влагу и смотрит снова. Даже ему, привыкшему скрываться за маской, собственное отражение все еще кажется чужим. Он растягивает пальцами побелевшие края раны, где проглядывает обескровленное от холода розовое мясо, и подцепляет ногтем скобу. Она поддается, с хрустом, как и положено из-за запекшейся вокруг корочки, чтобы было сложнее достать, но выходит, оставляя за собой отметины с набегающими красными каплями - они набухают медленно и соскальзывают по подбородку за воротник.  
Отстраненными движениями Кайло вытаскивает следующую, дергая уже резче и смелее, и за ней еще одну и еще, расковыривая совсем свежие швы. Прищуривается на свое отражение.  
Но перемены эти из нутра, неотвратимо разрастающейся трещиной, они не заметны снаружи.  
Тогда Кайло расстегивает пояс, скидывая его на пол, а за ним тунику и нижние одежды, раздевается, оставляя только штаны. Онемение стекает ниже по горлу, в легкие и живот, липкой жижей, пускающей корни в остальном теле. И он разматывает бинты, еще свежие после перевязки, отдирает с присохшей кровью, комкает их и сбрасывает себе под ноги. Проверяет другие раны, на плечах и корпусе, дотошной инспекцией, и уже знает - проблема не в них.  
От первого его удара зеркало идет крупными трещинами, расползающимися от центра, и разлетается на мелкие звенящие осколки от второго. Кайло резким движением отряхивает онемевший кулак, сжимает и разжимает пальцы, сбивая стеклянную крошку и кровь, опускает его под воду. Струя окрашивается в розовый, стекает в водопровод, закручиваясь по спирали, снова становится прозрачной.  
Не самый подходящий момент, но Кайло слышит сигнал селектора из прихожей, захватывает полотенце с собой и направляется к двери. На ходу утирает развороченный собственными руками шрам по обнаженному мясу, его вывернутые края, не осторожничая в движениях. Открывает и нимало не удивлен, встретив на пороге генерала. Бросает безразлично вместо приветствия:  
\- У вас еще остались какие-то едкие комментарии на мой счет, генерал? - И возвращается в комнаты, оставляя проход открытым, не приглашая зайти и не прогоняя, почти может представить, как скрипят его зубы. - Желаете поделиться?  
И Хакс стоит на пороге какое-то мгновенье; конечно, обращает внимание на свежую рану, заметным прищуром глаз, и сам он бил сильно, но не настолько, и значит это дело рук Рена. Он не спрашивает, даже намеком не давая понять о своем любопытстве, проходит за ним следом, и слышит шипение, закрывшейся переборки. Складывает руки за спиной и не начинает, пока тот не обернется. На лице Хакса читается откровенное отвращение, когда он рассматривает его.  
Голый без бинтов торс, мокрые у висков волосы и омерзительной кровящей трещиной шрам.  
\- Завтра вечером состоится мероприятие по поводу моего поступления на должность и вы должны на нем присутствовать. - Он приглашает сухим тоном. - Лично я желал бы этого избежать, но таков приказ Верховного Лидера.  
\- В коем-то веке наши желания совпадают.  
В тон ему отвечает Рен и ждет, пока генерал покинет его комнаты и когда этого не происходит, уточняет:  
\- Что-нибудь еще? - и вопросительно пожимает плечами.  
Генерал молчит долго, сверлит его холодным презрительным взглядом, а потом жестом указывает на разбитое стекло и беспорядок на полу ванной комнаты, все так же молча. И Кайло прослеживает за его движением спокойно, уже знает, что увидит там.  
Он вытирает руки влажным, измазанным в красном, полотенцем, костяшки на кулаке и мелкие царапины, и отшвыривает его в направлении осколков. Врет, не моргая:  
\- Это случайность.  
И вместо бешенства или злости, эмоции Хакса перетекают в нечитаемую маску, абсолютным спокойствием, он оценивающе склоняет голову от мокрого шлепка, с которым приземляется полотенце, бесполезной теперь грязной тряпкой. Глубоко вздыхает, точно перед неизбежным, но необходимым уроком, и подходит к Кайло ближе. Тот не двигается с места, слегка недоуменным интересом и, несомненно, такой и была его цель. Генерал склоняется чуть вперед к его уху и опасным тихим голосом произносит:  
\- Иногда мне кажется, вы испытываете мое терпение, Рен.  
Только на имени поворачивается, губами у самой его бледной скулы, краем зрения обращая внимание на разрез на щеке. Бьет коротким нижним ударом в залатанную дыру сбоку, самым легким способом поставить его на колени, и когда у Кайло подкашиваются ноги, он придерживает его, не позволяя свалиться кулем, опускает аккуратно. Рен, конечно, съезжая вниз, цепляется за китель генерала, удерживаясь от падения, и это исключительно его вина. Хакс зарывается пальцами в его волосы, почти нежно, и заставляет смотреть в глаза снизу вверх, и такой взгляд намного приятней обычного. А после того, как первый туман боли проходит, в нем можно прочитать и ненависть.  
\- В первый же чертов день. - Выдыхает Хакс, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, всего лишь высказывая недовольство.  
Прикрывает веки и трет переносицу, а потом сжимает кулак на затылке сильнее, и Кайло скалится, шипит сквозь зубы, но не вырывается, переводит глаза на его пах и упрямо дергает подбородком. У генерала стоит вопреки любым рациональным доводам, он останавливается на секунду другую и в итоге равнодушно приподнимает бровь, приняв решение, расстегивает ширинку. Не идиот, чтобы пробовать открыть ему рот, но искушением, он не удерживается провести членом тому по губам, и держит за волосы крепче. Рен не отводит взгляда, а только брезгливо кривится, не может быть приятным совершенно точно, но ждет неподвижно, когда тот закончит. И Хаксу это тоже нравится все меньше, он доводит себя до разрядки быстрыми движениями, спуская ему на лицо, попадает в ложбинку у глаза и, намеренно задевая открытую рану. Белая его сперма смешивается с кровью, стекает густыми подтеками на подбородок, странным ощущением, оставляющим внутри смутный осадок. Кайло хмурится, но терпит и это: глупо и бессмысленно, у него не стоит даже.  
Генерал застегивается, отдергивает свою форму и смотрит просто какое-то время на грязное его измазанное лицо и волосы, серьезно и задумчиво, но говорит все же:  
\- Советую до завтра что-нибудь сделать с этим. - Жестом показывает на шрам и заканчивает. - Не пугайте личный состав. Или хотя бы наденьте свою маску.  
Двумя пальцами Кайло собирает сперму со щеки и подбородка вместе с кровью, облизывает их, чувствуя горько-соленый привкус на языке, он отвечает на взгляд едкой ухмылкой.  
\- Вы мне отвратительны, - презрительно цедит генерал и, качая головой, уходит.  
\- Взаимно, - ему в спину возвращает он.  
Как только за тем закрывается дверь, Кайло сплевывает на пол. Трещина в груди перестает расширяться ледяным оцепенением, наконец, он может спокойно дышать.  
Садится в позу для медитации и отрешается от всего.


End file.
